swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Matu Sazuka
=General Information= History Following his father's footsteps Matu Sazuka was born in a famiy of five. All the children where boys and all of them wanted to do the same thing. Becoming a military figure. Matu's father was a General in the Republic and was responsible for the entire armies of 3 fleets. Matu was always building up and breaking down vessels and an old ship that stood in the hangar at home. He was the only one who wanted to go into the navy instead of being a foot soldier. Matu started his Military career in the 4th Recon fleet of the republic. He was quickly promoted to wing commander and even got a medal for saving a fellow pilot from certain death. The High Admiral followed Matu's career closely and noticed his potential. After a few years in the fleet, Matu was promoted to Commander. The Wars When the war between the Sith and the Republic started, Matu quickly became the most known fighter pilot of the Republic. He took down more enemy fighters than anyone else. He was also responsible for creating several maneuvers in taking on enemy fighters, this also gave him the nickname Taccy. After a year in the war, most Republic forces where slimmed down and crippled. As an act of rebellion Matu and several of the pilots under his command deserted from the military just before an assault on a sith outpost. Matu and his pilots where presumed KIA. But matu and his pilots fled to the Kuat System. After the war ended, Matu and his pilots started to do some escorting for small freighters and companies. But with the next war brewing they never left the Kuat System. When the Sith war had finally stopped and left the galaxy defenseless, Matu saw a slim opportunity. Becoming the leader of KSS Matu and his pilots where veterans of the wars and where capable of combat. With the wars over, and no safety guaranties. People where often attack by pirates, criminals and crime syndicates. The larger companies of Kuat wanted a guarantied savety, and created a large bundle of money to look for safety. Matu's group was in the mean time becoming known as a good and trustworthy security team. The companies approached Matu and asked him if he was interested to do the same job but then in an official manner. Matu who wanted to become a true leader in his father's example, didn't hesitate at the offer. He agreed to lead the security force and to acquire the entire system as a save territory. KSS was born, with Matu at the top. The transition into the GRA In the core of the galaxy the problems of the wars where coming to an end, and everywhere people looked for guidance and safety. KSS quickly got the reputation of maintaining security within the Kuat system. This reputation was widely known in a matter of months. When the leaders of several Core systems joined together as a alliance, the all agreed to use KSS as the starting point for the to be created military/security force of the alliance. With the security covered and with a capable man at the lead the GRA was born, and Matu got to be the Supreme Military Commander. As the newly appointed leader of the military, Matu quickly made the military expand into the largest force in the galaxy. This to assure the safety and security their borders needed. He was also the first commander of the largest new ship that came into existance: the HHC M.Sazuka, named after his father who didn't survive the war. Categorie:GRA Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Non-Force Users